


Cat for a Day

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Miraculous Ladybug week 2016 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Cat!Chat Noir, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien gets turned into a cat by an enemy and Marinette takes him unknowingly in. Needless to say, he finds her secret identity out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Miraculous Ladybug week 2016 Day 1: Reveal  
> Inspired by: @blancfortune‘s (on Tumblr) cat!Gareki Karneval story

He had stopped telling himself how stupid it had been to go into a fight without Ladybug. What he needed now was shelter – there was no way to go back home or to any of his friends.

His paws carried him over the puddles on the pavement, wetting his golden fur even more. Adrien tried to shake some of the cold wetness out of his fur, but the cold didn’t disappear. Not when the cold air blew violently through it and thick raindrops never stopped falling down as if the end of the world was near.

But then, all of a sudden, the rain just _stopped_. No, it still was there – the rain still fell down on the pavement all around him. His gaze wandered up – Marinette. Adrien tried to call out to her but all that left his mouth was a loud meow.

She watched him for a moment before she carefully extended her hand. “Are you lost?” she mumbled when he pressed his head against her warm hand.

Adrien meowed again, his dropping ears rose slightly. Marinette had taken him up on her arm and for the first time since becoming an actual cat, he was warm. And comfortable. He didn’t even realise, that he had started to purr.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette’s room was so Marinette. He rolled tightly into the fluffy red towel, she had used to dry him with, and let his gaze wander. To the pictures of him on the wall (Marinette really had a good eye for fashion), the sewing materials on the desk and the computer. It was familiar, but still very different from the last time he had been here.

He watched Marinette from the moment she came back upstairs, a tray of food in her hands. His stomach was grumbling, sure, but he didn’t know what she would give him. There was something extremely unappetizing about the prospect of actual cat food. Except, these thoughts disappeared entirely when Marinette spoke to him. “I’m sorry, Chaton, I don’t have cat food. I hope you don’t mind fresh fish.”

Adrien could eat sushi without rice. Way better than mystery cat food. He meowed a small thanks and tapped over to her, tail waving happily.

She placed the low bowls on the ground and then walked over to her desk. Immediately a small red and black creature flew to her. “There you are Tikki!” she greeted it and Adrien stopped in his tracks. Kwami. Marinette had a kwami. A red kwami with black dots. Like a ladybug. “I brought you your favourite cookies, Tikki.” Marinette was Ladybug? His Lady?

“Thank you Marinette!” the kwami thanked her excitedly and swooped up a cookie with its – her? – tiny hands.

He let out a confused meow. And the kwami flew to Adrien, blinking at him. “How will we find his owner?” she asked Marinette. “The cat has to have an owner, look how well taken care of his fur is.”

Marinette nodded lightly. “I’ll think about it in the morning,” she promised Tikki.

 

* * *

 

They never quite had the time for that, the enemy – pet maker as he called himself – started a large attack and Adrien was still stuck in the tiny body of a cat.

It was utter frustration for Adrien. He could do nothing more but watch his Lady gracefully but barely avoiding the energy balls the enemy fired at her. He dug his claws into the soft ground and started to run towards him. The pet maker wasn’t allowed to hurt his Lady. Nobody was.

Adrien ripped through the fabric of his shirt and the enemy stopped. “Don’t do that, little cat… You don’t want to get hurt, do you? I need to punish the humans for hurting you animals.” This didn’t distract him, instead, his claws dug even deeper into the fabric and his teeth ripped on the pet maker’s necklace until he pushed him away.

He closed his eyes for the impact, momentarily wishing that he really was Marinette’s cat (his mind was putting special emphasis on the word cat – and landing on the paws) when he already felt himself falling onto a fluffy red pillow with black polka dots – a lucky charm. His eyes widened when he saw a black Akuma fluttering past him only a moment later – and then Ladybug’s yo-yo snapped shut around it to purify it.

A content feeling spread through his chest when he crawled down from the pillow and made an effort to bring it to Marinette, the shy girl from his class and the strong girl of his dreams. He already thought about ways to confess his undying love when she met him halfway. “Thank you, Chaton,” she told him with a gentle pat on his head and he purred sweetly.

The cat for the day watched her throw the pillow up and call out ‘Miraculous Ladybug!’. The red power enveloped him for just a second and he could see Ladybugs eyes widening. He cracked a small smile and extended his fist. She reacted on instinct and their firsts met like they always did after a fight. “Pound it!”

“Adrien!!” he heard Plagg’s teary voice from a distance and when he landed on his shoulder, he added, “I missed Camembert…”

Marinette, still as Ladybug, had trouble not to laugh out loud and Adrien didn’t even hide his laughter. “I would say it isn’t that much of a cat-astrophe”, he said, still laughing. And Ladybug lightly hit him on the shoulder Plagg didn’t sit on.

“I’m already laughing. This isn’t the time for stupid puns.”

“So you do think they are hilarious,” he countered, proudly puffing his chest.

It was only then that Marinette’s cheeks turned as red as her suit.


End file.
